castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Industrial Machine
The Industrial Machine is a boss in Castle Crashers. Involvement Phillipe retreats to this machine to fight you. The battle begins immediately. Strategy The Boss has a very predictable pattern and no real difficulty since all of the attacks it uses are easily avoidable or preventable. One or more of the below attacks can be running at one time. - * One of the nodes on the floor may rise out of the floor and shoot electricity at you. After the 4 corner nodes have risen, the middle node comes out and will charge the floor with electricity if you allow it to fully charge. If you have destroyed a node, then it will skip said node in the cycle until all are destroyed. *After about 15 seconds, a giant metal hand will come out from the left and (very slowly) start trying to run over you. This hand is part of a very rare but deadly glitch: if your character walks onto the red area to the right and gets bounced back, you may be unfortunate enough to have the hand hit you back onto the red area, which will in turn bounce you back to the hand again. You cannot escape this cycle, and you will continue taking damage while you are bounced back and forth like a tennis ball until you die. * A giant gun will descend over to the right, over the heated areas out of your reach, and begin shooting various attacks at you - either a jet of flame, a volley of ice shards or some poisonous goo will be shot at you, depending on what the gun has on it. Note: If you destroy one gun all the guns are destroyed. Now, a good strategy is to come with plenty of sandwiches and turn beefy to deal with the hand and nodes rather quickly. The gun, however, should be taken out with a ranged weapon or jumping attacks. Alternatively, in a multi-player game (or by one higher level character), all five nodes can be destroyed in one round. They follow the pattern top-left, top-right, bottom-left, bottom-right, and center. Each of these can be destroyed the first time it pops up, assuming you have another player to battle the hand when it appears, or if you can dodge it. It can also be noted that ranged characters (ones that can at least fire bolts of magic, or have high speed with the bow) can destroy the hand without getting close, as each hit will push the hand away from you.Also you should try to leave the nodes for last. Defeat The machine will explode upon defeat and Phillipe will flee to the balcony. A cut scene will play, and you are now free to take the golden telescope, and maybe knock the boss that was just bothering you right off the battlements of the castle. Note The Tesla coils can be used to experience glitch, like Husky Barbarian, however this requires a lot of timing. If you have BiPolar Bear, when Phillipe flees to the blacony, BiPolar Bear will attack the rich induslialist. Possibly due to his health as it could be 1 (because you can knock him off yourself with one hit). Video Walkthrough See also * Industrial Castle * Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Lightning Category:Villains